Stand Your Ground
by Akaishi Tagiru
Summary: When an act of comfort goes too far, it leads to Harry and Hermione facing a challenge even Voldemort did not bring...a child. Two teenagers, with their whole lives ahead of them are overcome with the challenge of being parents. How will Harry handle having the fate of the wizarding world and being a father both on his shoulders?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! I decided to branch out from just Digimon and came into Harry Potter as well. This is a Harry/Hermione fanfic and has not been betaread but has been self-edited. I do not own Harry Potter!  
**_

* * *

**Chapter One: Unexpected discovery**

Hermione Jean Granger was sitting in her home, her head leaning against her bedpost. If one peered close, they would notice the worry splayed across the young brunette's face. The source of the trouble in her life was a rather complicated endeavour, the only thing that was a sure fact – Hermione Granger was pregnant.

About to begin her fifth year at Hogwarts, this year was sure to be an interesting one. She had been having the symptoms for a while now and after much debating, had taken a pregnancy test that morning. Ever since then, she had locked herself up in her room trying to gather her thoughts about the matter. She knew who the child inside her belonged to.

Simply put, it was an act of comfort that had gone too far. Ron had decided to let Hermione do the comforting this time. Hermione knew that the red head was worried, but he wasn't good at this sort of thing. That day stood out in her mind.

* * *

"_Neville and I," Ron gestured towards the mousy haired boy beside him, "are going to see if we can help out with other things. Hermione, you're better at the comforting stuff; you're a girl. I just hope you can get through to him," He finished quietly. _

_Hermione nodded in reply. She leaned forward and gave the boys a gentle hug trying to reassure them._

"_I'll try my best. You two have fun and try not to worry too much, ok?" Hermione said softly and waved to him as he went off with Neville._

_She took a deep breath, and headed upstairs to Harry's room. While walking up the stairs, she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. With so much knowledge, how could she even know what to say to him. The door creaked slightly as it was pushed open by Hermione only to reveal the Boy Who Lived perched on his bed with his head in his hands. Hermione frowned. She hated to see Harry so hurt and upset. She moved to his side and sat down. Her hand automatically went to his shoulder, causing him to look up at her. _

"_Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry said rather stiffly. _

"_Harry…what happened back there none of it is your fault. I know it hurts, but you're not alone remember that," Hermione said, her voice understanding and full of concern, "We're all worried for you Harry, you mean a lot to every one of us." _

_Harry looked into her eyes, he was overwhelmed with guilt because of how worried she was because of him, seeing how worried he had made both his friends. He bit his lower lip then pulled Hermione into a hug. Hermione stiffened with surprise, but returned it by wrapping her arms around him; their heartbeats falling in to sync. _

_Harry noticed her hair smelled of roses, it felt so good having Hermione hug him. She seemed to be having similar thoughts, it felt so good having Harry's arms close around her waist, so good that she never wanted to move away. _

_The heat between their bodies rose with each second that passed. When she moved away, Harry seemed to hold her at an arm's length. Hermione began to lose herself in Harry's green eyes. Harry had never before noticed how beautiful Hermione was, butterflies seemed to well up in his stomach as he leaned close to her and pressed his lips against hers, half expecting her to push him away. Both of their pulses racing, their breathe quickening to match. _

_The brunette was stunned upon the kiss but it felt so good. Suddenly, Harry seemed to realize what he was doing and jumped back. Hermione could concentrate on nothing but Harry's lips. _

"_Hermione…I-I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me," Harry stuttered._

_Hermione silenced him with another kiss, forcing the surprised Harry to submit. Hermione was surprised at her own actions, but this felt so right. When they broke apart, Harry held her close to his chest where he undid her robe letting it fall to the floor. Hermione rested her head against Harry's chest beginning to undo his top with her hands over his bare chest causing him to let out a moan. He undid her school uniform while she pulled down his pants and underwear. Harry moved his hand swiftly down her body only stopping to play with her nipples. Hermione's back arched as she then spread her legs and he positioned himself. The needs for fulfillment building up within them both, thoughts were non-existant. He entered her with a swift thrust. Hermione met him with a thrust of her own and a moan in pleasure and pain. He slowed down, not wanting to hurt her. After a while, they both collapsed next to each other, too worn out to even move. The re-dressing was done in silence and the unheard agreement to not tell anyone was forefront in their minds. _

"_Ron and the others will be back soon. You guys should talk as well, he's really worried for you," Hermione said quietly, unable to think of anything else; her cheeks currently matched that of a ripe tomato before she rushed out._

* * *

Hermione was now carrying the result of that passionate night the two of them had shared together. It had all come so unexpectedly, she had never before felt such a strong passion for anyone...not even Viktor. It spouted from the friendship that they shared. Sure, her and Harry had always been there for each other and been through nearly everything together, but Ron had also always been a part of that. Now she realized she always thought of Ron like a brother and argued with him like brothers and sisters normally do. They could never have the spark of passion like her and Harry had shared that night.

There had always been a lot more with Harry. There was always a higher level of understanding; they always had more of a connection. These are main reasons why she always felt the need to be by Harry's side, to help comfort him in his times of trouble. Hermione had always thought this was because they were good friends that had been through a lot together. However, she had realized there was a truth of something deeper. She had always had feelings for Harry beyond the basic level of Friendship; there was always a deeper connection with him.

Just then, the brunette was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Hermione said.

She sat quietly wondering who it could be. Looking up, she immediately felt panic well up inside her as her parents stood in the doorway. She wondered how they would react.

Would they yell at her?

Blame her for being so irresponsible?

Blame Harry for forcing this upon her and jumping to conclusions?

Her face began to pale and she tried to calm herself down.

"Sweetheart, you've been locked up in your room for the whole day and it's not right for a girl your age to stay cooped up in the house. Your father and I are worried about you. Did something happen at your school that we should know about?" Her mother, Jane, asked her in a caring yet concerned tone of voice.

Hermione bit down on her lower lip hesitating for a moment before nodding and allowing a single tear to trickle down her cheek.

"I honestly don't know how else to say this Mum," the brunette's voice was barely above a whisper. Her parents looked on with a mix of curiosity and unease.

"Mum, Dad, I'm pregnant," Hermione murmured.

She closed her eyes while she waited for the onslaught of her parents' rage. Her father's face contorted in fury, while her mother's face displayed shock above all emotions.

"That toe rag! He got my baby girl pregnant," Hermione's father, Davis, growled then began to curse and swear. Most of it was directed at Harry causing Hermione to flinch slightly, she felt the tears flow freely from her brown eyes now.

"Dad…it's not his fault, Harry is an amazing person really we just went too far and…" Hermione trailed off unsure of how to say or do anything at the moment, it felt as if someone had placed a full body bind on her.

Jane moved over pulling her daughter into her arms and holding her close to her body.

"Sweetheart, we'll need to go see Harry in order to discuss what should happen now," Jane said to Hermione gently.

Hermione looked fearfully towards her father who was already barreling towards the front door. Hermione bowed her head, accepting defeat. She knew her parents mainly wanted to see if Harry would take responsibility for her and for their little one, but the young brunette had already pondered that question in her own mind. She knew with all her heart that Harry would never abandon her or their child.

_I'm so sorry, Harry. I know neither of us meant for this to happen. Now that it has, we both need to deal with it. _Hermione's thoughts called out to Harry.

She knew her and Harry were no longer just best friends and even if they wanted to be, they couldn't go back to the friendship stage after that night. It had obviously meant something to her, but even now, she didn't know what it meant to Harry. How would she ever tell him? Her entire world had been turned upside down and she was soon to be a mother. How could she tell the man that she loved, the man whom had the entire world on his shoulders that he was going to be a father?

She sighed, proceeded to get dressed and took a seat in the car as they drove off to their destination: Privet Drive, Surrey.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews, everyone and all the favs! I'm not a great writer, but it still touches my heart that people like my work so much. _

**Chapter Two: We'll face it together**

Hermione was sitting in the car, tears streaming down her pale white cheeks as she looked out the car window. In a few hours her life had been turned upside down and she felt so guilty right now. Harry already had so much responsibility on his shoulders, he didnt need the responsibility of also becoming a father. However, this was a mistake made by them both so they both had to deal with it together.

Though it was only a few hours it felt like time would not pass as they drove to Privet Drive, finally arriving at Harry's home address. Her father, Davis was the first one out of the car and wrapped on door so loudly that it made Hermione jump and the brunette winced afraid of how Harry would react. Though she knew Harry would never abandon her at a time like this, she wanted to know where they stood now.

The door opened to reveal a shocked and disoriented Uncle Vernon, then from what Hermione had heard from Harry, the man wasn't very intellectually gifted anyway. The brunette flinched once more as her father stormed inside.

"Where is Harry Potter?" His loud voice echoed through the house, Jane moved over trying to calm her husband down as Harry trudged down the stairs, his green eyes filled with worry, mainly due to the fact that Hermione and her parents wouldnt just come for a visit and from the furious look on Hermione's father face, the concerned look on her mother's face and the slightly fearful yet worried look on Hermione's face told him this wasnt a social call.

"Hermione...what's going on?" The messy haired boy asked in a worried tone, as his green eyes met her brown ones which were filled with a mixture of anxiety, worry and fear. He sure hoped it was nothing too serious but her expression told him otherwise.

"Harry...I...we're going to be parents." The brunette stuttered out and Harry blinked not sure he had heard correctly, he honestly didnt know what to think, a part of him wondered how all this happened, a part of him did feel happy about it considering he had always wanted a family and someone he could love, another part of him felt nervous after all they were still considered to be children themselves but no matter what happened he was going to support Hermione and the child with all that he could.

"Anyhow, you two need to find a place to stay we don't have the room in our house." Davis said sounding almost as gruff as Uncle Vernon before storming out of the house, Jane giving her daughter an apologetic look before hurrying out after her husband. Hermione felt tears in her eyes, only one finding the courage to fall as she watched her parents leave. Without thinking twice, Harry pulled her into a hug trying to comfort her and whisper soothing words in her ear while controlling his anger at her parents for just abandoning her when she needed him the most.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia on the other hand were looking disgusted at the prospect of another freak entering the world, but didnt say anything just walked away from the scene. Harry held Hermione close to him, at a loss for words and unsure of what to say or do at this current moment.

"We should write to Ron, Harry. The Weasleys will support us in this no matter what." Hermione said her voice slightly choked but now that she was near Harry she had a feeling while things right now were quite tough they would turn out okay somehow she hoped so at least. Harry nodded, unable to believe he hadnt thought of that, he led Hermione up to his room.

"Hermione, I know this is sudden but whatever happens, we'll face it together. Like we've always done, faced every obstacle that's come our way. Somehow we'll get through this." Harry told her squeezing her hand reassuringly wanting her to feel better about this whole situation even though he felt lost about it as well. He got out a peice of parchment and began writing since neither of them seemed to know what to say at the moment.

_Dear Ron_

_I bet you're surprised the Dursleys actually allowed me to write. Listen, we need someone to pick 'us' up. Yes, I said us because Hermione is over here as well. I know this will shock you all that has happened but nothing will strain our friendship. Okay here goes, Hermione is pregnant and the child is mine. Hermione's parents refuse to support her and we need some support and a place to stay I don't think the Dursleys will tolerate us much longer._

_I know this is sudden and you're probably wondering how all this happened and I will give you more details when you and the twins will come to pick us up, considering the twins can apparate now you can come as side-long. I know this seems really sudden, believe me I am still getting over the shock myself. But right now, I need you I need some family support. Please calm Ginny down about it if she sees the letter, you know that fangirl crush she has had on me._

_Love, Harry._

Harry read over the letter to make sure it was good enough to send he knew Ron would be shocked, maybe even a little angry at them for being so irresponsible but in the end he would support them and not care what anyone else thought, after all with all the crazy things the three of them had been through together, they had always supported one another and this wasn't any different.

"Harry..." Hermione began causing Harry to snap out of his thoughts and sit besides her before she continued "That night, it obviously meant something, I just wanted to know where do we stand now?" She hoped Harry would understand what she was asking, she looked at him he looked thoughtful. Harry knew he had been thinking about that night a lot during the summer. Sure, he hadn't reacted to the articles about him and Hermione with the whole Rita Skeeter thing but the truth was those articles weren't too far from the truth. He didn't know when it had happened but he had fallen for his best friend, she was always there to support him no matter what, and knew how he felt, she was one of the only girls who actually understood him.

"I don't think after that night we can go back to being just best friends and to be honest Mione I don't want to. I know I acted as if Rita Skeeter's articles annoyed me but that was more because they weren't too far off from how I felt about you." Harry said softly causing Hermione to become startled. She had never thought Harry would have thought about her more than a sister and a part of her had been scared that the night had just been a one night stand to him but she was glad the feelings were mutual. The brunette interwined her hand with Harry's.

"I feel the same way," Was all the brunette said as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder. He smiled and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. He knew due to their future son or daughter they had a big future ahead of them but whatever obstacles that came their way, they would face it together.


End file.
